Many the Miles
by MxGx
Summary: Alice POV, AH-AU a little OOC, eventually cannon pairings, rated M for later chapters. Alice Cullen is looking for love, and it seems everyone she knows is in love. How far will she have to go to find love? Many the miles...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My brother, Edward, and I have always been close. When we were little, sure we tried to beat the crap out of each other, but sooner rather than later Edward was bigger than me. Basically he could beat me to a pulp. I was the runt at 4'11". It's a hard life being smaller than him. I still don't see how we came from the same gene pool. Naturally he's 6'2" and built. He's not a bulky build, it's a swimmers build. Most girls, they drool after my brother. Unfortunately, I'm not his girl equivalent. While my brother has bronze tousled hair, I have long thick black hair. Edward got out mother's eyes as the ever rare green, and mine? A light grey color, sometimes I wonder how we're related. He can tan, bronze a little in the sun; I burn. As if it's not hard enough being short, I look like a vampire freak. My skin is like porcelain, my hair is jet black. It's not exactly a desired look.

Edward decided that the Ivy's were for him and went off to Dartmouth, and he studied neurobiology for his undergrad, and is now in the first year of Medical school. He's two years older, so my parents expected me to apply to Dartmouth to follow my big brother, like I always had in the past. This time, I decided it wasn't for me. I applied to schools for Fashion Design, and got accepted to almost everywhere. I didn't want to go to New York, it would be in the same region as my brother, so I decided on a place I had never been before. I ended up going to the University of Cincinnati, which is in the top ten design schools in the nation. It's a five year under-grad program, and I'm currently in year three.

I lived in Siddall hall for the previous two years in a single, but now I have an apartment. I moved in with Rosalie, a girl that is an Interior Design major. We met in the elevator on our freshman move-in to the dorms, and ever since, we've been attached at the hip. We're always joking that I'll design the clothes that match her rooms. A lot of people think Rose is stuck-up and crazy, but in reality I think people are intimidated by her beauty. She's tall, blonde, and complete with a perfect body; it's sort of scary if you don't know her. We're living a little ways outside of the city, in the suburbs for security that our parents insisted on having. The area we snagged an apartment in is called West Chester. It's about a twenty minute drive without rush-hour traffic to school. It's not too bad, with Rosalie's M3, or my Porsche it's an enjoyable ride.

The funniest thing about Rosalie and me is the fact that both of our brothers go to Dartmouth. They're from the Dayton, Ohio area and Rose wanted to stay close and her brother wanted to go far away. Her brother is studying history, and hoping to go into law. Someday we're going to road trip up to New Hampshire to visit them. Let's put it this way: I've seen pictures of Rose's brother and he is so cute! I just know we're going to hit it off and get married. We'll be the perfect power couple. I'll design the clothes, and suits he'll wear in his big law things and he'll be a great lawyer.

I used Facebook to tell Edward at the beginning of college that I knew some-else that was at Dartmouth. He wasn't keen on the idea of tracking down a freshman history major, but it turns out that Jasper and Edward are now really close friends. I guess Edward had not been making friends as easily as he did in high school, and people didn't care about his stellar looks. After two years of almost friendless times at Dartmouth he agreed to find Jasper. I laughed a little because now three years later they're still close as ever. Edward's at Medical school and Jasper is studying history. They go out and drink together, pick up girls together, and go on hikes together.

My brother and I talk at least once a week on the phone. I miss him in a weird way, and I'm honestly sad that he doesn't have many friends. He doesn't have a girlfriend, which I find hard to believe. He's always been that guy that always gets the girls. He says he doesn't have time for girls much anymore. I always make the point back he has time for his bro-mance with Jasper. I wish he could find the girl he deserves, and I wish Jasper could find me. I always joke to Edward that I think Jasper is cute from the photo's I've seen. Edward always replies the same, "He thinks you're cute too, kid." It annoys me. I can't tell if he's telling the truth, or if he's a total liar.

Rose and I were almost done setting up the apartment, when there was a knock on the door. Rose was putting up a picture of New York City above our sofa, so I dashed gracefully to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a guy that could have easily eaten me for breakfast. He was taller than Edward, and built. He looked like he spent at least a couple of hours at the gym each day bench-pressing about 4 of me. He had a goofy grin on his face, and his dark brown hair was a little shaggy around his face. His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke, "Is your mom home?"

If there was one thing that got under my skin was people that didn't think I was grown up. I wore designer clothes, my hair was longer, and I had great cheekbones!

"No, my mother isn't here, but I am one of the adult occupants of the apartment. What can I get for you pea-brain?" I huffed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with annoying neighbors. I still had to unpack the clothes in my room. I had to sort by color, then by designer, and finally by type of material.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you—"

"Whatever, what can I get for you?"

"Well, this is going to sound stupid. My roommate wanted to make you cookies to welcome you, and um… She ran out of sugar, and then I lost rock, paper, scissors, which meant I had to ask all the neighbors for a cup of sugar, but no one has any. So do you have a cup of sugar so my roommate can make you some cookies?" He nervously laughed at the situation.

"Well, as rude as you were at the beginning, I shouldn't give you the sugar. However, since the cookies are for us, I suppose I could loan you a cup. I expect it back though," I grinned, "Come on in, I'll get you the sugar." I walked in the apartment, and then started digging around the kitchen. Rose and I knew basically nothing about cooking, but bought a whole bunch of stuff before we moved. He stepped inside the apartment, and looked around.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," Rose finished hanging the picture and walked over to the big guy. She had a grin like I had never seen before on her face. She looked-- smitten? He shook her hand, and they stood there grinning like fools in love.

"I'm Emmett, I live across the hall."

"That's cool, so um… Emmett… um…" Rosalie was at a loss of words, yet another thing I had never seen.

"You're gorgeous," He blurted out. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'd say the same thing about you," She giggled. Oh my gosh, Rosalie, the ice queen to most people was bluntly flirting with the guy in the living room. I finally found where I put the sugar, and returned with it. I handed him the bag.

"Thanks, I'll see you ladies later," He turned out the door and directly across the hall, he walked into that apartment.

"Rose, something you want to share with the class?" I asked. She just blushed furiously, and went to her room to unpack. I was left standing there trying to figure out what happened. If Rose was going to be in a serious relationship, who would I spend all my time with? I pulled out my phone and walked into my room. I hit speed dial number two, and waited for three rings until Edward finally picked up.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" He asked.

"Rosalie—she's—she's--- she's" I started. I couldn't finish.

"Is she hurt?"

"NO! She's in love!" I felt like an emotional girl sobbing about my best friend that was in love. Truth be it, I was so jealous. I wanted that, more specifically with a guy named Jasper.

"I didn't know she was dating anyone. Why are you so upset Alice? It's a part of life."

"She's not seeing anyone. This someone just came to our door, and now she's blushing and giggling! Giggling EDWARD! She's not exactly the nicest girl to people, most people she makes them jump through hoops for her! Now she's letting this guy into our apartment and drooling over him! What am I supposed to do?"

"Alice, my little pixie, here is an idea: don't do anything. Let Rose fall in love with the boy next door."

"Across the hall," I corrected. He chuckled at my literal take on the situation.

"Alice, I asked you this before, but why does it matter that's she might have a crush on the guy across the hall?"

"Because everyone is falling in love that I know! They're coupling up, and pretty soon I'll be the only single person I know! I want to be in love Edward! I want someone to look at me like that! I don't want to be alone and have twenty cats!" I started sobbing harder than a light trickle down my cheek.

"Alice," His voice was velvety smooth, but also firm. I stopped to listen to what else he had to say, "Alice, Alice, Alice, you're not going to be alone. Maybe you haven't met the right guy. He might be in New York, L.A., Milan, Paris, not Cincinnati, Ohio. What's in Ohio anyway? Hell, the boy of your dreams might be in New Hampshire, which could be remedied if you'd visit your brother once in a while."

I laughed at his attempt to get me to visit him. He never came home from breaks anymore, so I never got to see him. That's when I decided this Thanksgiving, I was going to take a trip to see him. It was only two and a half months away.

"You're right. Maybe Mr. Right isn't in Ohio. I just—I just want to find him so badly. Do you ever feel like this Edward?"

"Alice, there isn't a person in this world that doesn't hope to find love. I push it out of my mind a lot, I have to concentrate on school, but yeah, I want to find her."

"Edward, you're such a girl," I giggled into the phone. He laughed back with me. Somehow, Edward always seemed to understand me. I think the only thing that made us related is that we're on the same brain-wave sometimes. He always knew how to get me to see the other side of a situation. It always seemed to make sense too.

"Hey, be good kiddo. I've got to go. I'm going to get ready. Jasper and I are going out tonight as the last night before school."

"Later. Don't get too drunk," I practically snorted. I knew my brother, and one thing he was not was a big drinker. He'd go out to bars, and have one beer.

"Oh, I plan on it," he retorted. I heard the soft click on the other line.

I stared on sorting my clothes. I forgot I had half of them. I heard another knock on our door when I had gotten to Black Prada Silk Dress. I was almost done. I decided I'd let Rosalie get the door so she could drool over Emmett some more. I heard her bound to the door, and open it. She greeted Emmett, and introduced herself to Emmett's roommate. Then the idea came to me, maybe I could date Emmett's roommate! I quickly hung the dress up and walked towards the door. Then I saw it, Rosalie looked pissed. I kept walking to meet Emmett and his hopefully hunky roommate. When I could finally see past Emmett, I realized why Rosalie was mad. His roommate was a girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Bella," Her voice was soft. She had long slightly wavy brown hair. She had full pouty lips, and big chocolate brown eyes. She was probably around 5'4", and slim, but not athletic. She bit her lip, as if she were nervous about meeting us. She was wearing an old high school t-shirt, and a pair of Levi's that should have been thrown out years ago. She was also wearing black flip-flops from Old Navy. All of those clothes would have to go. It was Alice Cullen Originals for her, or designers. I could tell that we were going to be best friends.

"So," Rose started with a little more venom in her voice than necessary, "How did you two become roommates?"

"Well, Bella was my tutor for English. I had to keep my grades up for football, and English is tough for me. After I finished the class, we kept talking. She's my lifesaver and best friend. She tells me what to wear on dates, and edits my papers for other classes. I guess it just sort of happened."

By the end of Emmett's speech Rose had softened now realizing that they weren't together. She and Emmett walked off to the kitchen and continued chatting about school and life.

"So, you guys go to UC?" I asked Bella. She was still holding a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies. She nodded, "Do you want to set those down?" I asked. She nodded again, the quiet type.

"What's your major?" I asked setting down the plate of cookies and taking one. They were perfect. Warm, slightly not fully cooked in the middle, and had the best tasting dough ever.

"I'm an English Major, what about you?"

"I'm in the Fashion Design program. What are you planning on doing with an English degree?" I asked genuinely curious of what a person does with a degree in their native language.

"I want to be a writer," she answered as if it were the simplest explanation in the world.

"What do you want to write?" I asked. Getting a conversation out of this girl is like pulling teeth, but she seems sweet.

"Fiction, I know this sounds lame, but I'd really like to write romance. Maybe even historical romance, that's why I have a history minor."

"That's not lame; I think it's really cool."

"Really?"

"Really. These cookies are great, why aren't you going into the culinary arts? Are these seriously home-made?"

"I've always had a thing for cooking. My mom is terrible, and my dad thinks cooking comes from those little paper Chinese boxes. I took on cooking a couple of years ago. Apparently my parent's lack of cooking helped me be the amazing chef I am today," She laughed at the situation. I had to admit there was irony in the situation.

"That's funny because my mom makes great meals, but I can't even boil water!" I admitted.

"Looks like I'll be cooking for more than just me and Em, now. Maybe if you hang around, I'll even give you a few lessons. You could learn how to boil water, make pasta, maybe we can even get you to make scrambled eggs."

"Sounds like fun. I mean, how hard can cooking be, right?"

"Exactly! That's what I keep telling Emmett, but he's still convinced he's going to be the person to invent the burned ice-cube," She giggled again. This girl was actually an open book once you got her going. I liked it a lot. She was a lot more fun that Rosalie could be, so far. She was that kind of innocent girl that you knew had a wild streak that hadn't shown up yet.

"So, Bella, what year are you in school?"

"I'm a senior, so is Em, but he has 3 semesters left. He failed a few too many classes his second semester freshman year. I'm starting to think about graduate school and such, which is making me nervous. What about you and Rosalie?"

"We're both technically juniors, but we have a 5 year program."

"That's cool, is Rosalie in fashion design too?"

"No, she's into interior design."

"Wow, you two are quite the dynamic duo aren't you?" I gave her a mischievous smile. She had no idea. If we remained friends, she's have a new wardrobe within a couple of weeks, and their apartment would be redecorated in a couple of months.

"You have no idea." I thought I heard her groan at the thought of Rose and me in her life, but there was a crash in the kitchen. "That better have not been my new dish set! They were hand painted!" I screamed.

"It wasn't your dishes!" Rose yelled back. I got up to see what had happened. I looked at the floor that there was crystal shattered all over the floor. I assumed that was Rose's crystal vase. It hadn't even been used once. It had been sitting on the counter. I was trying to figure out how it got to the floor, but I decided I would ask later.

"So," Emmett cleared his throat, "Where is the broom?"

I looked at Rose, and she looked back at me. Neither of us thought about buying a broom. We got a Swiffer, what more do you need? We didn't exactly plan on things dropping onto the tile floor in the kitchen. We just thought sauce would spill, which Swiffer wet could take care of.

"Um, we don't have one," I admitted sheepishly. Bella was out of her seat on the couch in a second dashing across the hall to get a broom. She stumbled back in a minute, and Emmett began sweeping, cautioning us girls to stay away because we might cut ourselves on the glass.

After he finished thoroughly sweeping our kitchen free of glass Bella and Emmett decided to turn in for the night. The second the door shut, I turned to give Rosalie that look. She looked as if she were already on the defensive.

"So, Rose, care to tell me how your three hundred dollar vase just happened to break?" I asked casually as if it were nothing important. She turned a deep crimson, and started to walk away ignoring my question. Her hips were swaying and she held her head high. I darted after her, pulling her hand back to the living room. I bounced onto the couch and she hesitantly sat down next to me.

"So…?" I prompted.

"Alice, it's really not that big of a deal!" She defended.

"I never said it was Rose. I am just wondering why you aren't upset or mad that your vase that you had to have for the kitchen is smashed into a thousand pieces. I am just trying to understand my best friend. I mean if I were you, I would be crying."

"Really, Alice, it's not that big of a deal. I didn't have to have the vase. . ."

"Cut the shit Rosalie, what happened?"

"He kissed me, the vase fell. That's it. Night!" She tried to talk fast, and get out. I pounced after her into her bedroom with her.

"So, how did he kissing you lead to the vase falling?" I asked innocently. I could tell she was embarrassed that she had ruined the vase for a kiss, but I wanted details. If it were dropping-that-vase-she-had-to-have-good of a kiss, I didn't only want details, I needed to hear it. I decided that since I didn't have my own prince charming, I'd live vicariously through her.

"Well, I ended up sitting on the counter," She started. She sat on the bed with me, now not as embarrassed with the confirmation I wanted to hear her story, "And then the vase was in the middle of the counter, where we left it. So I was a slightly blown away by this kiss. I thought I was pushing the vase to the back of the counter, to save it. Then it sort of fell off! I just wanted it out of my way, because I don't like vases digging in my back during a mind-blowing kiss. Oh my gosh Alice! He is sweet and gentle, his kiss was so hott! I thought I was going to combust! I've never had a kiss like that in my life! I think . . . maybe, he's the one!"

"The one?" I squealed, trying to be happy for her. She nodded with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. I squealed and hugged her tight. We were bouncing on the bed like complete idiotic girls, and I loved every moment. I was going to miss this, because between school and Emmett, I doubted I'd see her much this year.

"Oh Alice, when we get married, will you be my maid of honor?" She asked. I laughed. She knew the guy for less than 4 hours, and she was already planning the wedding. It was so typical Rose in love.

"Naturally! Oh my gosh! I can't believe your luck! I'm so freaking excited for you!" I was trying to focus on the fact that I was happy for Rose. I felt that pang in my stomach, and I knew I could only be so happy for a little bit. I needed to escape soon. I didn't want to bring Rose down, but it sort of hurt.

"Alice, I'm thinking a spring wedding, the semester after he graduates. Probably in May, so I'm done with school that year. Bridesmaid dresses will be pink, and the flowers will be pink roses! You can design my wedding dress and the dresses for the bridesmaids! Start working on it! Oh Alice, it's going to be so perfect!" She exclaimed. I smiled, and I knew after that speech I needed to get out, now.

"This is so great Rose, but I still have to organize my clothes. Have a goodnight!" I finished in a sing-song voice. I walked out of her room and into mine. I shut the door and slumped down the door. I ran my fingers through my long silky jet black hair. That's when it hit me. Maybe it was a time for a change in my life. First thing to change: my hair. I looked at the clock, and it told me that no salon or spa/salon would be open at this hour. I decided that first thing tomorrow, I was getting it cut. I was cutting it short, and I was donating my hair to locks of love. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to change my style a little too. I was always classy, and simple. I designed things that were crazy and fun. Maybe I need that in my life. I should buy a pair of those gross shoes everyone is wearing… Chucks, they're called? I wasn't sure if it was Rose, or Rose and Emmett, or maybe I just decided to reach out to something different, but I felt like I had just had the biggest epiphany in the world. I was gorgeous, talented, energetic, maybe I just looking and trying too hard to find a guy. Maybe Mr. Right didn't want someone so serious that dressed in Channel or Burberry.

The next morning I woke up, and you know how sometimes that epiphany is gone? That wasn't this morning, I felt stronger today about my choices. I didn't want to wake Rose on the way out of the house, because she would talk me out of cutting my hair and give a bullshit speech about how someone would love me for who I was now… blah blah blah. What happens if that really isn't me though? What happens if I want to wear holy jeans and an oversized t-shirt with a slouchy leather bag? That's me too, it's not just boring, serious Alice in here! I walked out of the apartment, being careful to be quiet. I shut the door and locked it. At the same moment, Bella came out of apartment.

"Hey Stranger! Thanks again for your broom last night. I'm going out to get one today."

"It's an early start to get a broom," She commented.

"Well, I'm getting a few more things too. What are you up to?"

"Um, well I was going to go to Starbucks and get some coffee, and then figure out what to do today."

"Want to come with me. We can drive through a Starbucks, and then we can go shopping!"

"You know what? That sounds great," She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: So, I forgot to write a note on my last chapter. I forgot to thank my awesome beta, Alene236. Also, I'd like to thank one of my great friends Sandersonsisters, for reminding me that writing is a huge part of my life! Here is chapter two…Also, in this chapter this is drinking—and its message: Don't drink and dial is very true, just like don't drink and drive. Both are very important to remember.

When I got turned around in the swivel chair, and took a look at the girl staring back at the mirror, I freaked. I didn't know who she was. The short raven black spiky do, was so…different. A wide grin crept across my face, and for the first time in a long time I felt free. I went to touch my new haircut, because truth be it, I couldn't believe it was me. Melanie, the hairdresser, removed the apron that had been covering me. I stood looking at Bella in the lobby. She looked up from the magazine, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! Alice! You look so… different!"

"That's sort of the idea," I teased. I paid, and walked out feeling like a new woman. Bella and I got in my car heading to the nearest mall. As I drove, we jammed to bad pop music.

"So, Bella, are you ready for shopping fest 2009?" I asked her. She bit her lip, showing hesitancy on coming with me on this expedition. She slowly shook her head no, and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did I ever mention I hate shopping?"

"Are you communist?"

"No."

"Are you an alien?" I asked probing for more information about this girl. There was obviously something not right about her.

"No. I just don't like to shop. I never really have, but the good news is we're shopping for you. I hate shopping for myself. How bad can shopping for you be?"

I internally laughed at her. If she didn't like to shop today was going to be a long hard day. Little did she know, I was shopping not only for me, but for her as well. Bella wasn't going to be wearing those gross Levi' a second longer than she had to. Soon, I would have her decked out in Lucky jeans or something that wasn't bought at J.C. Penny's.

We got out of the car and started into the mall. I made a bee line for Banana Republic, then remembered today was about a new look. No more classics for me! I groaned while we stopped to look at a mall map. Where was I supposed to get clothes from? There were so many places, and I had to decide where my new wardrobe would come from and how to dress Bella. I knew that she wasn't exactly an Abercrombie girl, but she wasn't a Gap girl either. I took a look at the map, and then I checked out Bella. It struck me in the middle of the head, she was going to have a shopping spree at the Buckle. I practically drug her to the store. I immediately started throwing jeans and tops at her. I forced her to try things on, and all I heard was curse words and mumblings from inside the room.

"Come out and show me when you're ready!" I barked. This was my area, and she wasn't going to ruin that. She ended up with four pair of Alice approved jeans, two pair of Lucky and two pair of BKE. I liked 20 tops, and Bella whined that it was way too many clothes. I rolled my eyes and took it to the check-out.

"Alice, I can't afford all of this! What are you doing?"

"Buying my new best friend a gift! Now, shut up, or I will make you go dress shopping too," I smirked knowing that she would quiet because of my threat. I made a mental list of what else we had to get Bella: Shoes, belts, undergarments, and accessories.

By the time I had left the mall with Bella I had only picked up a couple of things for myself. I only bought three pair of Converse.

"Please tell me we're done shopping now!" Bella whined. I smiled knowing very well we were nowhere near done. I had one last store I had to go to, and it wasn't in the mall.

"In your dreams, but no worries! This next store is for my new look."

"Finally we're shopping for you! Please tell me we are going to Wal-Mart to get a broom," She pleaded. It made my smile grow wider. Who did she think I was? I never went to Wal-Mart, and never would. I had to buy a broom somewhere fashionable.

"Please!" I snorted, "I would never step foot in a Wal-Mart. Even if it were the last place on earth, I still wouldn't go in. Let's get real. I'm going to Urban Outfitters, and then for a broom… Do you know anywhere they sell good looking brooms?"

"What's so wrong with Wal-Mart for a broom?"

"Corporate America is ruining us, do you have to ask that question?" I sighed. Did this girl live in a box?

"Okay if not Wal-Mart how about Target?" She suggested. I sighed in frustration. I was going through stores trying to figure out where the heck I was going to find a broom. Pottery Barn didn't have them, nor did IKEA. I frowned slightly losing the internal battle. I began wondering if I would have to go to a super-store. I shivered at the thought. I could break my rules now could I? I tried to remember where Rose got the Swiffer. Maybe they had brooms at that store.

"Maybe I should call Rose, seriously Bella, I can't buy it from a store that sells clothes, food, and office supplies. Who does that?"

"I do all the time."

"No offense, but that's sort of tacky don't you think?"

"It's a broom! Not anything important!"

"If it's not in a mall, it's not worth it. I would consider getting it from a free standing establishment, but it can't be a _superstore_," I emphasized superstore with a disgust. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella role her eyes, but that was the end of that conversation. Maybe today wasn't the day to purchase a broom.

Around seven we pulled back into the parking lot of the apartments. Bella and I were worn out from a fantastic day shopping. I bought almost everything at Urban Outfitters; it was definitely the new Alice style. I started to unload all the bags from the car separating Bella's and mine.

"Alice, are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Bella meekly asked. Was she serious? Her car probably wouldn't pay for all the clothes I bought her today.

"No, it's a gift Bella. All the payment I need is for you to shut the trunk. I can't get it with all of these bags."

We walked into the building and up the two flights of steps. I swore from behind I heard Bella breathing hard. So, I decided to make a little joke, "Shopping is my favorite competitive sport, and honestly Bella, you're going to have to try harder next time. Are you seriously out of breath?" I smirked at my own comment. I heard her grumbling, but she didn't talk back. Bella was truly something else, completely different than Rose and I.

I grabbed for the doorknob, but the door swung open. Rosalie was standing there tapping her foot. She looked like an angry mother with a kid past curfew. When Rose saw me, and by that I mean actually looked at me her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Alice Cullen! What did you do?"

"I cut my hair, and went shopping, what does it look like?" I retorted. She had no right to ask me that with such shock and a bit of disdain.

"Wow, what brought this on, Alice?" She asked in a softer tone. I grinned like a fool back at her, and shrugged my shoulders. I made my way into the apartment setting down my bags in the living room. Bella stood in the hall witnessing Rose's reaction to the situation.

"Okay, well that's interesting. You've never really did something so, how do I say this nicely?"

"Listen Rose, I felt like a change. I wanted to be different for a while. Is that so wrong?"

"I don't mean to be mean Alice, it's just. I've known you so long, and now you're like a different person. It's edgier. It's interesting. I like it," She lied. I was trying to think quickly. I had to get Rose off the subject of my new change.

"Want to go out, GNO tonight?" I asked Rosalie and Bella, whom was still standing in the hallway.

"Sounds great, Ali," Rose replied. I shot her a look for calling me Ali, it was my one pet peeve. Rose automatically started towards her room looking for the perfect outfit. It wasn't like she had to try hard, she looked like a freaking supermodel every second. I turned to Bella expecting an answer, and she pursed her lips.

"I don't know, maybe it isn't the best idea," She started.

"Puh-LEASE! You're coming with us. You're one of the girls now, and that means you come to girls night out. On the plus side, you have a lot of new clothes to wear."

"Okay, I'll go change. What time are we leaving?"

"In an hour, so hurry up!" I exclaimed practically jumped up and down. I was bouncing on the heels of my feet. I hadn't gone out in weeks and missed feeling so awesome. There was something about going out. It made me feel confident and popular. I felt like for a second while I was with Rose that I was on top of the world. Everyone in our group was on top of the world. That's how I always felt, and then the alcohol consumption just heightened that feeling.

I hauled my new clothes in my room and looked for something to wear. I dug through the bags looking for that dress I bought earlier. It was a summer red, and it was definitely made for the club. The dress official name was Cheap Monday Lauren Tube Dress, and I felt like it would be perfect. I didn't have to take much time doing my hair or dressing, so I tried to get creative with my make-up. After 45 minutes, I slipped on a pair of black pumps, and grabbed my clutch.

I waited for Rose in the living room, and when she came out, she honestly looked like a goddess. She wore a champagne colored tube mini-dress. It was made of nylon and spandex, I assumed it was from American Apparel. Over the dress she wore a brown short-sleeved blazer with puffed sleeves. She wore brown patten leather Anne Klein shoes, and I felt so jealous she could look so sexy. I was always plain next to her, even though I loved going out with her, I felt inadequate.

"Wow, Rose, you look great," I complimented my friend. She flashed me a smile.

"Ready to get Bella?"

"Yep," I replied.

We opened the door and walked the short distance across the hall. Rose pounded on the door, and it slowly opened. Emmett was standing on the other side. His eyes immediately skimmed over Rosalie, and he got a shit-eating grin on his face. Then, I saw it register in his head that Rose was going out in public like that.

"No, you're not going out looking like that," He boomed. A smile formed on my lips, while Rose frowned.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot wear. Even if you were my boyfriend, you wouldn't have a say!" Rose stomped her foot annoyed by Emmett's comment.

"Rose, baby, I want you to be my girlfriend, and I don't want you going out like that because I care about you. Remember earlier," He started. A blush crept across Rose's face, something I rarely witnessed.

"What happened earlier?" I asked perking up.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Alice," She snapped. My eyes grew big, wondering what in the world could have happened when Bella and I went out.

"Whoa, short-fry, you look different," Emmett commented changing the subject.

"Short-fry?" I challenged him. He turned back to Rose. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. I wasn't sure he even heard me challenge him. I felt annoyed to be left out.

"Rosie, babe, why go out like that? I am looking out for your safety. What guys think when they see you in that dress, and drinking it's not good. I don't want you to be taken advantage of. I know we're not exclusive, but I am dating you. Please?" He gave her the sad puppy face. It made me want to vomit. I looked around Emmett, and Bella was approaching. She was wearing a pair of jeans I bought her, and a black tank top. It was subtle sexy, and in a weird way I was jealous of her too. She looked almost as good as Rosalie.

"Bella, you look hot!" I exclaimed. She turned a bright red, and I laughed.

"Thanks," She whispered obviously embarrassed.

"What is wrong with you girls? Don't any of you know how to dress appropriately?" Emmett asked seeing Bella for the first time.

"It's not your concern Emmett, come on girls let's go," Rose started down the steps. I smiled at her authority, and it totally stumped Emmett. As we walked way he was still gaping at Rose. I internally sighed at them. Why couldn't that be me?

We got to the bar, and naturally I was the only one carded. It was one of the biggest disadvantages of being short and small. Bouncers never really believed you were that old and looked at the I.D. for like twenty minutes.

"What can I get you three fine ladies tonight?" The bartender asked us.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Bella said.

"Three Margaritas on the rocks please," Rose ordered, "And Bella, you're drinking with us tonight. That's why we took a cab tonight."

"I'm not really such a big drinker," Bella admitted.

"Tonight, you will be," Rose assured her.

After getting our drinks Bella drank hers quickly, in hopes that she would be able to convince herself to drink more. Rose kept ordering rounds, after round two, I was starting to feel it. I am a light-weight, and knew that if I went past round three, it would be bad. So what did I do? Round FOUR! Bella and Rose went to the dance floor, and were having a blast. I however, was pouting at the table. That's when I made the executive decision to call Edward.

Normally, Rose didn't let me drink and dial, but Rose wasn't anywhere near.

It rang three times, and then a voice finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said. It wasn't Edward, and that's all I really knew.

"Hi, um, this is Alice. Who is this?" I tried my best to sound sober.

"This is Jasper. Edward left his phone at home tonight. He's on a date," Jasper's voice informed me. I smile at my luck of Jasper picking up Edward's phone.

"A date? How did that happen? My prude brother on a date?" I asked. Jasper chuckled on the other end, "Are you lying to me?" I asked.

"No, Alice I'm not lying. She's not that good looking, and the date wasn't his idea. Does that make more sense?"

"Mmmm… Sure. It's nice to finally talk to you Jasper."

"Back at you m'darlin'," He laughed.

"You sound just as hot as you look," I blurted out. This is why Rose doesn't let me dial drunk, I say dumb things. Even to my brother, I say bad things. I often criticize him for his prudish ways.

"Thank you, now my question for you Alice, and how many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Four margaritas! I love tequila!" I giggled into the phone. Jasper had a quick laugh with me. I smiled at the thought of Jasper and his laugh. His laugh would make me weak at the knees if I were standing. Considering my alcohol consumption, I assumed that I wouldn't be standing at all.

"I'm assuming you're out with Rose, and she just kept the rounds coming?"

"BINGO!" I yelled. The people at the table next to me looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I thought about getting up, but I wasn't sure if I could. I felt like my legs were made of Jell-o.

"Only my sister! So, did you have an important message for Edward that I should take down? Or were you just drinking and dialing?"

"Drinking and dialing, please don't hang up though. Rose and Bella are dancing and left me all alone. I don't want to be alone right now," I started to whine. I didn't want to whine, but I had no chance.

"I would never leave you Alice. I know how important you are to Edward and Rose, so I would never try to leave you," He sounded so sincere, it almost made my heart break into a million pieces. It was so perfect.

"Rose is in love with the boy across the hall," I blurted again.

"I heard from Edward. Is she serious? Do I need to meet him? Is he a good guy?"

"No, they're just dating. What were the other questions I forgot after being serious."

"It doesn't matter. I was just being a good brother, I suppose."

"Jasper, I'm really jealous! I want what she has!" I started to whine again.

He chuckled, "Alice, it's all about timing. I'm sure you will find someone perfect for you."

"Like you?" I questioned.

"If I ever had the chance to meet you, get to know you, maybe. Who knows, we could be sole-mates. I wouldn't worry about it Alice."

"I am worrying about it. I want to fall in love, preferably with you," I kept the word-vomit coming. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop. Stupid alcohol, stupid Rose leaving me alone with my cell phone!

"Alice, I'm flattered. I wish you weren't half way across the country right now," He admitted.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I almost wanted to cry if he said no. I felt like it was the longest pause in the world, but in reality I am positive he replied promptly.

"You are more than pretty." I swear I could feel the smile in his voice. My heart started to flip-flop, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Jasper, who's on the phone?" I heard in the background. I frowned knowing it was Edward.

"It's your sister, she's drunk dialing you. Do you want to speak to her?" Jasper asked. I wanted to cry and whine like a baby, because he might be leaving me.

"I'm sorry you had to talk to her Jazz," Edward apologized taking the phone, "Alice, how much have you had to drink?"

"A lot of tequila!" I replied.

"What do you want squirt?"

"How was your date? Did you get some action? You know, I think that would really help your stress levels," I said being quite serious.

"Did you call just to annoy me?"

"Rose and Bella left me in the booth alone, and I don't want to be alone,"

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to you as long as you don't rag on me, and bother me about dating."

"That's not going to happen. Why don't you put Jasper back on?" I pleaded. He laughed, and started to say something. That's when I saw Rose, she and Bella were walking towards me, and I was on my phone. When Rose saw my phone, she broke into a sprint grabbing for my phone.

"Sorry," She said looking at my screen, "Edward, I won't let her drunk dial you again," she finished. She hit the end call button, and I felt sad. That was the end of me talking to Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n: Once again thanks to my beta Alene236! Also, thanks for the like two people that actually read this story! You're the best! My inspiration for a part of this chapter is my BFF, Casey. Seriously without you, I couldn't make this crap up. 3 Oh I guess I should put that disclaimer that SM owns everything… I just like to use her characters for my own enjoyment. Also, sorry for the delay. Real life gets in the way, and it sucks! L If I could write all day every day, I totally would!

***

The next morning I woke up regretting margarita three and four. My head was spinning and I felt like I might vomit. I tried to concentrate on how I could make it to the bathroom without vomit staining the carpet. I cracked my eyes open, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it still made me feel gross. I felt like I needed a shower, and a bottle of Gatorade.

I rolled myself onto the floor and crawled to the bathroom. I sat next to the toilet waiting for the vomit. I spit up a little bit, but no hardcore vomit. I never really prayed towards the porcelain God, and today was no exception. I decided to try and shower, lifting my heavy body and foggy head into the shower. While showering I remembered that song someone once sang to me, "one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor!" Why couldn't I ever pick up the wisdom in those cute sayings? I always brushed it off and laughed, but oh how true they were.

After I had a shower, Gatorade, and a couple of Tylenol I was feeling a bit better, but food was out of the question. I picked up my laptop, and figured I should check my e-mail and facebook. I waited for it to boot up, and it seemed to take forever. I went through my e-mail, deleting almost all of them, for lack of importance. For fun, then I went to play on facebook. I had a new friend request and a message as well. I opened the friend request, and smiled. Jasper had added me as a friend, and for some reason that made me want to dance around in circles. I clicked accept, and just like Jasper and I were friends. We were friends! Facebook friends, but we were still friends! I couldn't contain my excitement.

I didn't even bother with the message in my inbox. How could it be more important that Jasper and I being facebook friends? I shut down my computer, and pranced over to Rose's room. Right outside her door, I recalled the conversation that I had while drunk dialing. Jasper and I may be facebook friends, but I was positive that I said some messed up stuff the night before. I couldn't really remember anything. I remember he called me m'darlin', but that's about it. I slumped to the floor trying to concentrate on what mortifying things I could have said.

"Alice? What are you doing on the floor?" Rose asked coming out of her room. She was dressed and ready for the day, and was also wearing a huge smile. I wondered what was going on with her.

"I….um… lost an earring," I covered quickly. Rose looked at me skeptically.

"You're acting really weird lately Alice. You don't have your ears pierced! Do I need to call Edward and rat this fishy behavior out? First you give yourself a weird make-over, you drink way more than usual, now I come out of my room and you're on the floor looking like you might break down and lying to me. Seriously, if you need to talk, I'm here," She sat down on the floor with me.

"Rose, I'm not saying that you should call Edward, but I miss him. I really need to see him, which sounds stupid. I just need, I don't know if I want to continue in fashion design. Maybe I should go into fashion merchandising," I started rambling about different things. I wasn't sure where this was coming from, and I wasn't sure if it were the truth or not. The last sentence scared me, did I not want this anymore?

"Alice, are you going psycho? You've worked so hard for this. You're in one of the most prestigious Fashion Design Schools in the United States! You need to get a grip, what's the root of all of this?" She asked me. I pondered her answer. I wasn't sure what the root was, but I knew what it was at the same time. Everyone I knew was coupling up, getting married, and having kids. I wanted that! I wanted someone that I could lean on when I felt like I was moving way too fast. James and Victoria, Jake and Ness, and now Rose and Emmett were all becoming couples.

"I don't think you'd understand," I muttered. It was the truth, she was one of them. One of those couples that made me sick, made me think I was going to be alone for the rest of my years. She wrapped her arm around my tiny shoulders, and I looked away.

"Alice, I bet I'd understand more than you'd give me credit for. Now, why don't you tell me, no matter how dumb it is, I bet you I'll get it.

"No, you're part of the problem. Don't you get it?"

"Alice, do you really feel like I'm part of your problem? What did I do? Is it something I said?" Rose almost blubbered. I had hurt Rose's feelings, and it wasn't really her fault that she found a great guy. I sighed in defeat. I couldn't do anything right it seemed. No wonder I couldn't find love.

"You're not part of the problem Rose. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just everyone is coupling up. I just want that. I want someone to tell me everything will be okay when everything is spinning out of control. I'm alone, Rose. Alone," I laughed at my angst filled declaration, but it was the truth. Rose looked me in the eyes, searching for the truth.

"Alice, do you really feel that way?"

"You have no idea."

"Listen to me, Emmett may not be my life. We're taking it slow. Sure, there is attraction, and I'd love to marry him someday but that means nothing. I'm still in a very vulnerable situation, nothing is for certain. No one wants to be alone, and you're not. You've always got me and Edward. It might not be the physical gratification you need, but at least we're there for you and your emotional needs. Oh, and Alice, I know you're going to find someone perfect for you, it just takes time. You can't go 70, when the speed-limit is 45 because you'll crash and burn. Slow it down, and wait. Your knight in shining armor is coming, just be patient," Rose finished her speech.

"That's what everyone keeps saying!" I screamed frustrated at hearing that.

"Did you ever think you keep hearing it because it's the truth?" Rose asked. I sighed and looked at the floor. I tried to find a pattern in the carpeted hallway, but it just looked like a bunch of fuzz. Rose gave me a hug, and I held on for my life. She was right at least I had someone to help with my feelings and emotions. I let tears fall down my face, and I sniffled.

"Thanks for being here for me, Rose," I quietly said.

"You're welcome, I know it's a little soon to ask for a favor back, but I need a favor," She started with a serious tone. I started to wrack my brain for anything Rose would need from me. I was trying to figure out how to repay her so soon, I was still slightly hung over! You can't just expect favors after someone is nice. "I need you to help pick out an outfit for my date with Emmett tonight," She finally broke me out of my thoughts, as a wicked grin swept over her flawless face.

"I know just the outfit!" I exclaimed jumping up and heading towards her closet. As soon as I opened it, I realized this wasn't her old closet. It wasn't in the same order. She used to live in the dorm, and this wasn't the dorm. My brows knitted together thinking about how to find the outfit, without asking Rose. I didn't want to ruin her surprise, or Emmett's.

"Alice, what are you looking for? Maybe I could help you find it," I heard Rose say as she walked up behind me peering into her new closet.

"Why don't you not worry your pretty little head about it. Why don't you go take a shower do your hair and make-up and let me, the expert, work my magic," I replied stiffly.

"You know for such a short person you truly are a huge pain!" She huffed off into the bathroom

"You need to stop talking to Edward!" I called after her. I started going through her closet. I started at the left and went to the right. I had found the shoes, and the skirt. The top however, wasn't there. I frowned. I would hate to go through her drawers incase she had a dark deep secret like she kept dead ferrets in the bottom drawer, and drank their blood. You never know about the weird quirks that your friends may have.

I went over to her drawers, and opened the top. It appeared completely normal, but it was mostly just underwear. I, nervously, opened the next drawer down. There weren't any shirts at all, so I opened the next drawer down. That's when I found something peculiar, prime example of why you don't go through drawers. It started out normal, it was shirts. Dug through the shirts looking for the black halter I had in mind. At the bottom however I found something that I wasn't expecting. Honestly, to me it was a little scary.

An auto magazine talking about cars and junk was at the bottom. It wasn't just one it was quite a few. I pulled them out flipping through. There were articles that were dog eared, and I couldn't understand half of what they were saying. What in the heck was a radiator?

I was just about to tuck her literally dirty little secret back in the drawer, when Rose walked in. The look on her face, I had never seen before on Rose. It was a mix of embarrassment and shock.

"I can explain Alice, it's not like that," She started to ramble. I put the magazines back, and ignored her blabbering.

"Honestly? I don't care Rose. If you like cars that's cool, be yourself don't hide it though," I shortly said. I continued searching for the black halter. I found it in her bottom drawer, and handed her the top and skirt. I pointed to the shoes and walked out into the living room.

I grabbed the remote, and turned on TLC. I was excited. What not to Wear was on T.V. I sat there watching the show, until a knock came at the door. I opened it, expecting Emmett. I way overshot on the height and where I needed to look. Bella stood at the door, and my head had to drop at least of foot of what I was expecting for Emmett.

"Hey Bella, what do I owe this visit?" I asked politely.

"Well, since Emmett and Rosalie are going out tonight I thought it would be nice to hang out together. I was thinking since you showed me your turf yesterday by shopping, I could show you mine today. I could give you the first of many cooking lessons."

"Really?" I asked stunned. I was glad I wouldn't have to be alone tonight while my best friend was falling in love.

"Yep. So what do you say?"

"I say that sounds great. I have to help Rose with her finishing touches. How about I'll come over after Emmett and Rose leave."

"Perfect," She said skipping across the hall. I turned off the T.V., and went back to Rose's room to fix the final touches before her date. I stepped in and she was just putting on a sheer lip gloss.

"Looking good, Rosalie Hale!" I hooted. She rolled her eyes at my outburst. I grinned walking in. She stood up, and put on her Mary-Janes.

"Okay, what else am I forgetting?"

"You're forgetting 'Thanks Alice this outfit is perfect!'" I giggled. She wrinkled her nose, and tossed her blonde locks behind her shoulders.

"Okay, seriously. What am I missing? I feel like I am missing something. I have earrings, make-up, hair, and outfit. What else do I need?"

"I think all you need a hunk of man to be your arm candy," I teased.

"Alice," She groaned.

"I, honestly, don't know! I'm sorry Rose, but I have no idea," I replied. Then we heard the knock at the door. Rosalie looked as if she were going to have a nervous breakdown. I gave her a quick hug, and danced lithely toward the door. I swung the door open, and Emmett stood there wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. In a weird way, I saw what Rose saw in him. Emmett was actually attractive except the fact that he's like four times my size.

"Hey Pip-Squeak! Is Rosie here?" He stepped on past me, inviting himself in. That was a sudden remember of why I didn't like him. He picked on me, and was slightly rude. Rose stepped out of her room with a radiant glow. Emmett gave her a once over then said something I never expected.

"You're going to have to change," He flat out told her. I was offended. Reason number two not to like him, he didn't like my clothing choices. Didn't he know who I was? I am Alice Cullen… And that means I am an almost somebody in the fashion world!

"Why?" She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Why don't you get cropped pants or whatever they're called on and a less uh… reveling shirt. Oh and find a comfortable shoe."

"I'll be right out," She sashayed back into her room. Emmett turned to me and I gave him what-for.

"Listen up mister! I am her wardrobe consultant and that was perfectly fine to wear on a first date! What's so wrong with what I chose for her! Are you trying to get to me? Are you trying to make me crack?" I started yelling and poking his shoulder.

"Whoa, chill out! It's just where I'm taking her isn't the place you wear a skirt and a top like that or heels. I'm not out to get you, or trying to make you snap. Although, to be quite honest, it looks like you've already snapped," He chuckled to himself more than to me. I huffed out of the door, and left. I walked across the hall to visit Bella, and to start our cooking lesson.

I knocked and Bella called, "Come in!"

"Hey Bella!" I chimed skipping into the room.

"Why aren't you just the little ball of energy?" She laughed. Bella was sitting on the couch on her laptop, "before I shut her down do you need to check your facebook or e-mail?" She asked.

"I could check my facebook, Jasper added me as a friend," I mentioned casually.

"Who's Jasper?" She asked.

"Rose's brother who goes to school with my brother, whom I just happen to have the biggest crush on ever, even though I've never met him," I admitted sheepishly.

"Does Rose know you have a thing for her brother?" Bella asked carefully, trying not to hurt my feelings. I plopped down next to her, and she handed me the computer. I logged onto my facebook.

"No, that's why I told you. Please don't tell her!" I begged.

"I won't." Bella assured me. I looked at news feed, and then realized I had a message in my inbox. I clicked on the inbox. My heart sped up, when I saw Jasper's name attached to my newest message. I felt my face flush, and I couldn't wipe the Cheshire cat grin off my face if I wanted to. I clicked the message.

It read:

Hey. It's Rose's brother. I guess after talking to you on the phone last night, I just had the urge to add you on facebook. You seem like a really fun girl, although, I'm not sure it's advised to drink that much tequila in one night. My favorite thing about you since last night would have to be that you said you wanted to fall in love with me. Do you remember? Funny story, I feel the same way about you. I wish I could meet you sometime Alice. I feel like we could really hit it off. So, I guess it comes to the question: When are you coming to visit me? Edward?

Jasper.

I squealed at the end. That was quite forward, and I wanted to die of happiness. I looked over at Bella sitting next to me, and she was biting her lip.

"Did you read that?" I asked.

"Yeah, wow."

"What do you make of that?"

"My only thing is, you have to go visit him! I need to see how this works out."

"Oh my gosh, I know! What should I reply back? How do you reply back to this?"

"I don't know I've never dated anyone. I don't know about this stuff."

"You've never dated anyone?" I gasped in shock. She was such a pretty nice girl, why hadn't she dated anyone?

"I just haven't. I know it's weird. I'm a 21 year old virgin, and not to mention never been kissed. It's awkward and embarrassing," She was now blushing a deep crimson. I felt bad, she seemed to see it as a bad thing, but in reality it wasn't.

"Maybe, we should get started cooking," I suggested temporarily avoiding the subject.

Bella did most of the work, but talked me through the steps she was taking while preparing diner. Our conversation revolved mostly around Jasper and his message. We were like two tweens with their first crush. The conversation got back to her lack of relationships, and morphed into talks about families and back to Jasper. After preparing diner, we sat on the couch and watched a movie. We occasionally made comments throughout, but not much was said. After the movie we had more girl talk.

I was really thankful for Bella. I could tell her almost anything. I trusted her, and she didn't know Jasper or Edward. She wasn't close with Rose. She promised not to tell Emmett. I felt like instead of three days I had known her for years. In a strange way, it was comforting to have someone. She had a lot of similar fears I did about being alone. We were both unsure of ourselves, but were good support systems. I was her rock, and she was mine. It was a different relationship than I had with Rose. Rose and I had our secrets. I had no idea she was into cars until today, and she had no idea I was in love with her brother. Bella and I weren't like that. We admitted our dirty little secrets to each other, it was different.

Before we knew it, Emmett burst through the door of his and Bella's apartment. He had a huge grin on his face, and I took this as my cue to go back home. I couldn't wait to hear what happened. I knew Rose was most likely already on the couch bouncing up and down, waiting with her story and excitement.

I walked across the hall, and turned the knob of the door. The second I stepped in the door, Rose had grabbed my hand and starting dragging me to her bedroom. Her head was turned away from me, and I couldn't see her expression. My hand felt like it possibly might fall off from the pressure she was exerting. She flung me on her bed, and slammed her door shut. I saw her run and jump onto the bed with me. The whole conversation started with an earth shattering screech, and then her model like face broke into the biggest smile I'd ever seen. It confirmed that the date had indeed been excellent, better than that really. I had never seen Rose this way after a date, and I had been around for a while.

"Alice!" She screeched. I laughed. I was concerned she was so happy she might not be able to form words, but she could say my name. I figured that might be enough to convey her enthusiasm. She grabbed my hand slapping in quick succession. I looked into her eyes, and they were truly sparkling.

"Are you going to tell me Rosalie? Or are you going to leave me hanging?"

"Uhhhg! It was perfect," She sighed as she flung herself onto the bed, now lying instead of sitting. She folded her hands on her stomach, and closed her eyes, "So freaking perfect!"

"Care to explain how it was so perfect?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She opened her eye closest to me, and checked me expression. She shot back up in excitement.

"Okay, so we go to Skyline. Normally, I'd find that tacky, I mean it's a Chile parlor, but it was cute. I mean, he said he wanted us to have a true good Cincinnati date. Then after Skyline we went to Grater's. I never knew how good it was! I've never been! Who knew that one of the greatest treasures was in Cincinnati! Then he drove me out to Kings Island, and we rode Roller Coasters for like three hours. We went on Son of the Beast, and the Vortex. Okay so then we're walking out to the parking lot. I'm waiting for him to unlock the Jeep, but he doesn't. He has this wicked grin on his face, and pulls me up to sit on the front end, and he joins me. Then, he gets out his iPhone and starts to play, 'I Gotta Feeling.' So we're sitting there, and he turns to me all serious and says, 'Rose, I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night, and to be honest it was so much better.' Alice, I was like internally melting. He laces our fingers together, and we just sat there looking up at the stars. Then we came back at the door he gave me a short and adorable good-night kiss. It wasn't too fancy, it was his way of a good time! It was perfect and sweet! I loved every second of tonight," She gushed. I sat on the edge of the bed while she explained further in detail things that Emmett did. In this moment, I was just glad that Rose is happy.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Rose," I gave her a warm smile.

"So, enough about me, what did you and Bella do tonight?"

"She taught me how to boil water, make boxed pasta. She showed me how to make home-made marinara sauce, even though I highly doubt I can replicate that anytime soon. It was pretty great. Then we watched, 'He's just not That Into You." Followed by some girl talk. She's a great girl," I finished carefully leaving out what we discussed such as her brother. I conveniently also left out that her brother sent me flirty, or more like blunt message indicated he was interested in me.

"Bromance for girls! You two are like a freaking couple already!"

"We're best friends! We're not in a bromance!

"You've known her for like 3 days… and she's your BFF? Not to mention your date like activities," Rose suggestively said.

"Shove it Rose," I growled getting off her bed and heading towards my room.

The last word I heard that night was yelled from Rose, "BROMANCE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N—Right, so here I am again. Writing… Thanks to all the people that read this story, it's cool of you. 3 Thanks to my ninja-beta, Alene236. Thanks to Casey again for some of this inspiration between Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Em! Also, thanks to gabs119, you review…and it makes me happy! 3 What else? Twilight does not belong to me…etc. Also, I spelled Chili wrong in the last chapter, and I can't figure out how to fix it… sorry! 3 Sorry this one is shorter…ish.

***

"So, Alice, how's your girlfriend?" Rosalie asked as I came into the living room a week later. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. I let my bag fall to the floor, and pulled out my sketch book. I pulled out a couple of sketching pencils and tried to concentrate on my semester project. I had to design my own line this semester, and it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"So, I was wondering are you going out with her this Friday? If so that's what, date three? Pretty soon you're going to have to put out. Otherwise Bella might think you're a prude," Rose snickered to herself. I had been ignoring comments about Bella and I hanging out and our "bromance."

"Actually Rose, I've already put out, so you don't have to worry," I said sarcastically. I figured that would get her off my back. I looked down at my most recent sketch trying to figure out what color scheme it would look better in. I bit my lip trying to concentrate, but that was impossible because I was tackled by Rose.

"So, how is she?" Rose giggled.

"Seriously, shut up. Bella and I aren't in a bromance. We're just two single girls that hang out."

"Alice last Sunday you two went to brunch. Brunch is a couple's thing! That makes you and Bella some sort of a couple. If you're not in a bromance, does that mean you're in real life dating? Were you serious that you've put out? Oh, I'm so excited. My best friend is a lesbian! Wow, who else knows?"

"ROSALIE HALE! I'm not a lesbian. Bella is just one of my friends. Chill out, just because we have brunch doesn't make us a couple!"

"What's her favorite thing to get at brunch?"

"French toast, why?"

"The fact that you know that…" I saw were Rose's mind was wondering, and I stopped her right in its tracks. Finally, after a few minutes Rose stopped pestering me and started working on one of her projects for school. We sat there for an hour in silence. I looked up at the same time Rose did.

"Alice, I want to visit Jasper. Want to go on a road trip?" She asked randomly.

"I was actually thinking about visiting Edward during thanksgiving break. We could road trip it out there," I suggested.

"I want Jasper to meet Emmett. I think it would be good for Jasper to meet Emmett before my parents. I know it's been like a week, but I think we're meant to be forever! I am pretty sure by May this year we're going to be engaged!" She was blabbing on about her plans. I mentally sighed. If Rose was taking Emmett, and I went along it would be annoying as all get out. It would be the sweetest couple ever and the most bitter alone person in the world. Then, I thought of a great idea. I could bring Bella. She would make the car ride less awkward, and then we'd be an even number when we'd go out.

"If Emmett is going, so it Bella," I stated.

"Right, and you're telling me there is nothing between you two!"

"Get off it! Rose, it's pissing me off!" I yelled at her. She looked up in shock that I raised my voice at her.

"Okay, so the trip. I'll go ask Bella and Emmett if they can come for Thanksgiving break." She stood up and walked out the door. I smiled thinking about Jasper and I meeting. This was going to be an interesting trip, if not anything else. I skipped off to my room, grabbing my laptop and bringing it back to the living room. I booted it up, and waited for everything to load. I got online, and logged into facebook.

The last week Jasper and I had been sending each other messages. I offered that I was thinking about visiting Edward during thanksgiving break, and Jasper was keen on the idea. I looked at my inbox, and as usual there was a message from Jasper.

Ali-

Mind if I type Ali? It's shorter. I understand it's only two more letters to type, but I'm feeling lazy. School is going to be hell this semester, but Thanksgiving break is looking pretty great. I'm not going to lie, that's what I'm looking forward to this semester. I was wondering if you were bringing anyone on this trip. It's a long drive by yourself.

Last night I went out, and had a shot of tequila. It made me think of you. HAHAHA! I really wanted to drunk dial you, but I wasn't plastered enough to ask your brother for your number. Last night, Edward met a girl, again. Her name was Tanya. You should give him a call, stir up the pot here. I think he's already not interested. I see why you call him a prude all the time.

I suppose you could call me a prude too, but honestly? I'm a guy who knows what he wants. What do I want you wonder? Figure it out.

-Jasper.

My heart fluttered reading the message. I was annoyed when most people called me Ali, but this didn't bother me one bit. I thought about him without my phone number, and all I wanted to do was give it to him. I felt like a creep though. I mean, this is a guy I've never met. Should I give him my phone number?

This situation was all kinds of messed up. The very last comment he made about being a man that knows what he wants made me almost go into shock/joy overload. I was almost positive he wanted me.

I clicked to reply and began typing:

Jazz,

Mind if I call you Jazz? It's two letters less than your name, I know. I'm being lazy. Heh. You can call me Ali, but only via internet. I'm not a fan of it in real life.

So, details about my trip to New Hampshire… road trippin' it with Bella (Emmett's roommate), Emmett, and Rose. I guess you'll get to interrogate Emmett, and be a good brother. I wish my brother would do something like that for me…actually scratch that! We'll probably take Emmett's car, if he's okay. He has a jeep, and it has more room than sports cars!

So, I should hassle Edward about Tanya? Is she nice? Pretty? Tell me more so I can pick on him more!

Here is a brilliant idea: Next time you want to drunk dial me, have my number in your phone. After all it is on my facebook page, or do you not know how to find things like that? If you don't, well I think that's your loss.

I miss you, even though I've never met you! LOL!

-Ali

I clicked sent, and felt impressed with my mad communication skills. Facebook was quickly becoming my best friend. The daily messages from Jasper, and not to mention flair and Farm Town! What could be better?

I started farming, and then Rose entered the apartment. She had a big grin plastered on her face. I knew that look, and it had only been a week that her and Emmett had been together.

"He's so perfect," She said flopping down onto the couch. I smiled, and continued plowing my ready fields. She just sat there for a moment. After a few moments the stars in her eyes were replaced with reality, and she snapped out of it.

"Are you playing on farm town, again? This is starting to scare me, are you addicted to facebook?"

"I'm not addicted to facebook. So, are Bella and Emmett up for our road trip?"

"Yep! Emmett even offered to take his Jeep so we could have more room than in our tiny cars. Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?" She sighed. I rolled my eyes. This was seriously disgusting.

"That's great, Rose." I finished up my chores that I had to do on Farm Town, and started to shut down my computer. I really should start the work on my clothing designs. Not only did I have to design them, but I had to have the whole line made, so they could be shown in the fashion show at the end of the semester. My brows furrowed, and I looked down at my sketch. Something about it wasn't right still. I didn't have a clear idea of what I wanted at all, for once in my life.

Rose was talking, but I was ignoring her. I was tearing out pages in my sketch book. I needed something fresh, and something that would blow my professors out of the water. Last semester I did my duct tape fashion line, and it was a success, but I needed something better.

"Are you even listening when I talk to you Alice?" I heard Rose shout at me. I snapped my full attention to her, even though that wasn't going to help my dilemma of what to sketch, or design.

"I'm listening Rose, but I am trying to get some work done," I sighed. I was frustrated. I felt like recently Rose was either talking about Emmett, or bashing me. She was sweet, but somehow she was just rubbing me the wrong way since we moved in together.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" She asked in all seriousness. I looked up startled. Did she know about Jasper and I? I searched her eyes, she looked hurt, but I wasn't confident she knew what was going on.

"Why would I hide something from you Rose, and why would you accuse me of that?"

"I don't know, I just feel like we're not as close as we used to be."

"It's been a week, and school has started. I think you're just reading too much into things." She nodded agreeing. We sat there in silence I sat looking at all the wasted paper torn out. I thought about recycling it, and then the idea came to me. My line was going to be a recycled line. Eco-friendly, and it was going to be amazingly unique. My first idea of recycling popped into my head and I started sketching. I couldn't help my excitement.

Rose got up off the couch and grabbed for my laptop. I tried to keep cool, but I couldn't remember if I logged out of facebook. What if she found Jasper's messages. I saw her log online, and my hands were shaking so hard I could barely draw a line.

"I'm going to look up mapquest directions for our trip. I'm super excited!" Rose exclaimed. I instantly relaxed. She wasn't onto me at all. I continued sketching and she was looking up directions and planning the trip. Something told me deep inside that things were going to get interesting.

Weeks began to fly by, and the pages on my daily calendar were coming off and filling the trashcan below. Rose and Emmett were off in their own little world, while Bella and I became closer friends. The time we spent together was great, but I tried to study and work more than hang out. This semester in school had been grueling. I had been talking to Edward about visiting him during Thanksgiving break, and he seemed genuinely excited I was visiting him. Although, I was contacting Edward with the details of the trip, I was also contacting Jasper.

Jasper and I had exchanged numbers, and since my tequila incident we hadn't talked on the phone. However, we texted all the time, so much I had to get an unlimited texting plan. I'd facebook message him telling him random things about my day, and he would do the same. Sometimes in the facebook messages, he'd suggest a song to listen to. I had a playlist dedicated to those songs. Dorky? Yes.

Stepping out of bed in the morning, something felt weird. I looked at my day calendar, and realized I had a week until my trip. Seven days and I was on the road to visit Edward/Jasper. First thing I did is logged onto facebook, and checked my inbox.

One new message.

Even now, that one message still made my heart do flips, and I would get excited. I felt like Meg Ryan's character from "You've Got Mail." Every morning I'd get up and see that I had a message from my mysterious internet pal. I clicked and waited the two seconds to load, but it seemed like an eternity.

RE: Midnight Recap

Ali,

The time is coming close, we are going to meet. I'm also anxious to meet Emmett, I can't believe Rose has a boyfriend. She was never one of those girls, she was always a little left of center. She was always too strong and independent for a boyfriend. I suppose things change. I'm interested in meeting this Bella that you're dating too! Just kidding, I know that's touchy because Rose says it all the time. You know I'm not a mean-hearted bitch like her!

What's been going on in the world of Jasper? I was texting this super hot girl today. Her name is Alice Cullen, and she's incredible. To tell you the truth old pal, I can't really explain what's different but something is. I just can't get her out of my mind. Everything I do makes me think of her, and I'm being driven crazy. The worst part is I can't exactly tell my best friend. Why? He's a prude and her brother. It's bugging me we've been keeping this from Edward. How should we tell him, and when can we? I don't like keeping secrets.

My laptop is officially broken. I'm using a desktop, now. I'm not a fan of it. So if you don't get as many messages as usual, that's why.

I was listening to my iTunes, and I have a song for you today, but only in one condition. I want a song tomorrow. This is a perfect song, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. What's mine?

Can't wait to meet you,

Jasper.

I instantly had the urge to reply back. I crept out into the hallway and checked the living room, no Rose. I peeked in her bedroom door, and she wasn't here at all. I sighed in relief. That means my message could be as long as I wished. Sometimes it was short. I was still keeping a secret from Rose and Edward, and I know Jasper and I hated it. However, it was inevitable. What were supposed to tell them? We flirt via facebook, and we're sort of more than friends but not really. That's just not a conversation you want to sit down and have.

I walked back into my room, and sat down Indian style staring at my laptop. I picked up the computer deciding how flirty I should be today.

Jazz-

One week, that means seven days until I see you. It's a long drive, I'm not going to lie. We're starting way too early in the morning, and will get there late night. Lame, I know. How many miles are between us? Only 837! That's not too bad, eh? It should be a 14 hour plus car ride. Emmett wants to leave at five am. So, we'll get there around 9. Wooo!

Rose is like a changed woman. I know exactly what you mean. She used to be so strong, and she still is. With Emmett, she's like a different girl though. It's weird, she's softer. I truly think she's in love with him. They haven't dropped the big L word yet, but I'm suspecting it soon.

As for our non-relationship… I don't really know. This is going to be a sticky situation. It kills me that we're lying to Rose and Edward, but I think that's best for now. Maybe after we meet in real life, we can discuss further options. I mean if they see us together, and I mean together together it would make it more natural.

Sorry to hear about your laptop!

A song for the amazing man who makes me fall harder for him each day: Everything, The Veronica's. It's from Untouched lost tracks.

-ALICE!

I quickly logged out of facebook, paranoid that Rose might come home. I got off the bed, and walked toward the kitchen. After all the lessons in the kitchen, my cooking skills were slightly better. I decided to make mac and cheese. As I was getting out the pasta, my phone began to ring. I wondered if it were Rosalie telling me where she was. Maybe if she was going to be out for a while, I could facebook stalk Jasper some more.

I looked at the caller I.D., and it was Edward.

I answered, "Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Not much, what about you pixie?"

"You know, the usual," I tried not to lie. The usual for me these days was talking to Jasper, and doing school work. It wasn't a lie.

"That's good," he sounded hesitant, like he wanted to say something.

"So, what do I owe this lovely phone call? I'm assuming you didn't call just to ask me how my boring life is."

"Well, this is going to sound stupid."

"You always sound stupid! It's not new, so just tell me already."

"I—do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I do, dorkward. Now, what's this all about?"

"It's nothing. Oh hey, Jasper just got home. We're going out for drinks. See you next week!" He exclaimed. The line went dead. I sighed. I wonder whom my big brother was falling for, and at first sight none the less. I wondered if he actually had the guts to talk to her.

I continued making my macaroni and cheese, trying to figure everything out. On the drive we were stopping every four hours, and switching drivers. I was getting antsy. I couldn't wait to meet the love of my life. Our messages were flirty, and I felt like I was really falling for him. I wasn't sure if he was the guy his messages made him out to be, so I was also preparing for disappointment.

As I was sitting down to eat, my phone beeped indicating a text message.

_Hey, question: What's your favorite candy?_

It was from Jasper. My pulse sped up. My mind was running a million miles a minute. Why would he want to know that? I was shaking as a replied

_I don't discriminate against candies. They are all pretty awesome, except chocolate. I don't like chocolate. Are you with Edward?_

Almost instantly, he relpied

_I am with Edward. Why does it matter? He doesn' t know who I'm texting. Favorite food?_

I replied_, Pasta, but who doesn't love pasta? It's soo bad for you! Shouldn't you be hanging out with him instead of talking to me?_

I was slightly scared of his reply.

_I'd rather talk to you than Edward. Favorite color? _

_It depends on the day. Today? Purple. Maybe you should ask EDWARD for anymore of my favorites._

_Alice Cullen! That's a snarky reply for you. Why don't you just cooperate?_

_Jasper Hale! I will never cooperate. I'm scared of you asking all my favorites! Don't make me answer anymore!_

_Fine, I won't ask anymore… :-(_

_Thanks Jasper. Have a good night with Edward._

I walked into the living room, and put in a movie to distract my thoughts. I sighed. How far was I going to have to go to see Jasper Hale? 837 miles… I hoped it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: I've never been big on author's notes… but here I am writing them again. I'm really convinced no one reads them anyway… Thanks to: Sandersonsisters, Casey, and Alene236. Ya'll make this possible! I don't own this stuff, obviously that's SM. Got that kids? Okay onto Chapter 5… the beginning of the road trip.

"Come on pip squeak! We are hitting the road in ten. If you're not up, we're leaving without you!" Rose threatened pounding on my door. I quickly tried to collect my thoughts and bring myself back to reality. I was having a dream about Jasper. It was insane and so real. I felt his lips on mine, they were soft and tender and then the kiss became intense and passionate. Unfortunately, that's as far as my dream got, and even more unfortunately, it wasn't real.

I hopped out of bed, and pulled on the clothes that I put out for this morning. I grabbed my bag, and walked into the kitchen. Rose was drinking a cup of tea, and Emmett looked as if he were a zombie. Bella just walked in the door, and she looked the best of the three. It was obvious none of them were morning people though.

"I'll be the first driver!" I bounced. I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I might as well take the early shift in driving.

"Whose idea was it to get up so early?" Rose yawned. I pointed to Emmett, and she wrinkled her brow and shot him a dirty look. We piled into the Jeep. I could barely see, and requested a pillow to sit on. I plugged my iPod into FM transmitter, and cranked it up.

First song of the road trip, and Emmett started complaining about chick music. I shot him a look, and ignored it as I pulled out of the parking space. I was rocking out the Spice Girls, Britney Spears, N*sync, and even Taylor Swift. Within an hour, Emmett had finally settled down and fallen asleep. Rose had drifted off as well. Bella was semi-awake next to me. The next song turned to the Goo Goo Dolls, and Bella perked up.

"Is this Better Days?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

We sat there in silence listening to the old melody playing through the speakers. It was peaceful.

"I haven't heard this song in forever! The Goo Goo Dolls were my life when I was in the sixth grade," She admitted blushing slightly. I laughed at her admission, and truth be it they were my life too.

"Them and Matchbox Twenty!" I laughed.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell," She quoted.

"Oh, Bella! I love you," I sighed. The song changed to Many the Miles by Sara Bareilles, and I turned to Bella, "Have you heard this song?"

"Nope."

"It's one of my favorites. I love the line, 'but surely something has got to got to got to give, cuz I can't keep waiting to live,' I get into it. It's so deep to me. I can't handle how awesome it is!"

"Alice, you're something else," She giggled. Another hour had passed. I had two more hours on my shift, but I needed to pull over. Bella and I got out of the car to go to the bathroom. We were in some town between Columbus and Cleveland. We locked the car with sleeping Rose and Emmett and proceeded to the bathroom. I insisted that Bella go first since it was a one man restroom. She came out, almost instantly.

"I'm not a prissy, I don't care about gross bathrooms, but this one is just sick!" I walked in, and she was right. I wasn't sure what was on the floor, but all I knew was it wasn't water. I was almost positive it hadn't been cleaned in days. It reeked so bad, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stepped out, looking at Bella. I had never known a bathroom could be this bad. I frowned slightly, trying to figure out what to do.

"Maybe we'd be better off at the McDonalds across the street," She suggested. I nodded in an agreement. We got back in the car and drove across the street. The McDonalds was cleaner. We looked at the breakfast menu. Might as well get breakfast while we were here, after all we weren't stopping for another two hours.

I decided on a McMocha and an egg mcmuffin. Bella got a latte and some breakfast burrito. After receiving the order we walked out to the car. Rose and Emmett were still sleeping, and now they were cuddling. I internally sighed. They were so cute!

"I've never went to McDonalds for coffee before," I mentioned to Bella.

"Neither have I, and no offence to McDonald's but I vote no more! It's gross. I'm such a Starbucks girl. Who ever knew I'd be a coffee snob?"

"You're from around Seattle right?"

"Yeah, Forks is a little bit away."

"Then it's fine. I have every right to be a Pizza snob because I'm from Chicago. You can be a coffee snob because you're from Washington State. See how it works?"

"Sure, Alice."

The music started again and we ate in silence. An hour later I had to stop again; Bella was sick. I woke up Rose and Em, because I was afraid she was going to die. She just kept vomiting, and wasn't holding down anything, even water. It came to the point she was vomiting stomach acid. She couldn't even comprehend what we were saying. I was nervous. Did she get car sick, or was she sick? Would we all catch it? This isn't the way to start a road trip!

I dialed dad's number, because I was scared. I didn't know what to do.

"Alice?" He picked up the phone alarmed. I looked at the clock it was 8am here, so it was 7am there. He probably thought Edward had died or something ridiculous.

"Hey, yeah, so… I'm driving up to see Edward, right? Bella, one of the girls with us, is vomiting like crazy. We've been stopped for a half hour. She can't hold anything and is now vomiting stomach acid. What should I do? Do you think it's contagious?"

"Well, I don't specifically know what's wrong with her Alice. It sounds like it could either be a bad flu or food poisoning."

"What should we do? We're on the road to Edward's!"

"Alice, take a breath and calm down. If it's food poisoning, she's not just going to get over it. Nor a flu, but generally with a flu it will feel better after she's vomited. What I suggest you do is get water and Gatorade. Delude the Gatorade with water, and give it to her in small sips. If you can get a clear Gatorade. Don't give her any solids. I'd also get a vomit bucket for her and let her lay down in the car and keep driving. I know, it sounds cruel, but that's the only solution that I can think of for your friend."

"Thanks Dad! I love you."

"Love you too Alice, have a safe trip. Call me if she doesn't get better in 24 hours," He suggested. I hung up the phone and relayed Carlisle's directions to Emmett and Rose. I went in search for a bucket/ bag that Bella could vomit it.

Finally we all got settled. Rose was now riding shotgun with me, and Emmett was holding Bella in the back. Although Rose would never admit it, she was so jealous. The scowl on her face made it apparent, but she wasn't going to say anything because it wasn't Bella's fault. Rose texted Jasper to let him know our predicament, and that we might be later than expected.

After around five hours we switched drivers. It was supposed to be four, but we stopped for Bella for at least 45 minutes, not including our previous stops. I looked out the window watching all the scenery flying by while Rose was driving. She was still like a maniac driver. She was going 82 in a 65. I was holding the oh-shit-handle, while Emmett was still in the back tending to Bella and her now dry heaves. He was trying to hydrate her, but everything that went down just came back up. I was worried she was going to dehydrate herself and she'd have to go to the hospital. That would be my luck.

I looked back at Bella and Emmett. He was stroking her hair, and genuinely concerned. I saw the love that he had for her. It wasn't a love love, it was more of a friend love. It was so pure, and so precious. In that moment I saw Emmett as a dad. I knew he was like a big teddy bear that liked to pick on people, but I watched him with Bella. He was truly going to be a great dad. I looked at Rose trying to see if she would be a good mother. Her strong personality made it hard to see, but she would be a great mom. I tried to envision pregnant Rose with Emmett, and for the first time I saw THEM. It all made sense. I could see them together, they just fit together.

"Em, you're going to make a great dad," I commented. Rose gave me a funny look, and Emmett's smile grew three times its usual size.

"Thanks midget. Too bad when Rosie and I have kids you're going to have to get a step stool to see them over the crib," He chuckled, "Really I feel like they might be too big for you to hold."

I frowned at the jokes, even though I knew they were just for fun.

"Emmett," Rose's voice was soft. I had never heard it so soft before. She had a look in her eye that made me gag a little.

"Rosie," He replied in an equally soft voice. I was surprised that this big guy could even speak so soft.

"I love you," She whispered. He leaned forward from the back seat.

"I love you too, Rosie," He kissed her shoulder, and moved back to make Bella more comfortable. I had just witnessed one of those movie moments. It was too sweet to be true. I was positive of this. I looked out the window for as long as I could. Bella still wasn't feeling better and we were stopping every hour or so to clean her up, get more water and Gatorade. The hours that Rose drove seemed the longest to me. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt awkward. I felt like her and Emmett had just had their first "I love you's" and the whole Jeep was just filled with love. It was medium disgusting. I liked them better sleeping in the back seat.

When we stopped for lunch somewhere outside of Erie Pennsylvania. While we were stopped I called Edward to let him know of our progress.

"Hey little sister! What's up?" He answered.

"Not much big bro. We're stopped outside of Erie right now. Our friend Bella is really sick. Dad thinks it's probably food poising, um… what else? Rose and Emmett are being a gross couple. We'll probably get in about ten or a little later tonight. We got held back that half hour Bella was vomiting at a gas station."

"Are you giving her fluids? Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"Dad said she should be."

Edward sighed as if he were annoyed with me. I wondered why he was so moody.

"Okay well call when you're getting closer. Jasper and I are cleaning out apartment for your arrival. We're even pulling out the couch for Rose and Emmett. I hope you don't mind sharing a futon with Bella. It normally is in Jasper's room, but we're not sure where to put it."

"Just leave it there, I can sleep anywhere, and hell at the rate Bella's going we're just going to sleep next to the toilet." I had alterative motives for him leaving the futon in Jasper's. I had a slight hope that Jasper and I could maybe sleep in his bed. I could cuddle with him. That would be nice, I'm sure he's better to cuddle than a laptop with sweet nothings typed. I wondered if he would be as suave in real life.

"Be nice, Alice! The poor girl is sick!" He chided me. I rolled my eyes at my brother, he snapped me back into reality.

"Whatever big brother! Get your tighty-whiteys out of a bunch!" I snorted.

"I'm not wearing tighty-whiteys! I wear—"

"Stop the sentence there. I was kidding! Jeez. You are really uptight. Maybe if you weren't so prude…"

"Bye Alice," He hung up. The line went dead, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was truly something else.

Once we headed on the road again, I was on Bella vomit duty. I would try and give her liquid, but most of it came up with stomach acid. I knew it was time to try more liquid when she'd start dry heaving. It was disgusting, but I knew she would do the same for me. She occasionally got chills, and I felt so bad. She looked like a fish out of water, flopping around on the back seat and all.

The drive was surprisingly going quicker than I thought it would. I felt like we had only been driving for a couple of hours. I felt like I smelled like vomit and stale car air smell though. My hair I was pretty sure was getting greasy from the car air, and my face felt gross too. That was the only indicator that I had been in the car forever. The gross car effect, as I would call it.

We pulled over in Buffalo to change drivers again. I started driving again, and of course as soon as I took the wheel it started to snow. I huffed in annoyance. Of course this far north it would snow during November! I was driving carefully which was going to push out time back further, I assumed. I tried to clear the windshield, but it wouldn't clear.

"The wiper fluid is out. Let's pull over and get some," Rose suggested.

"The fluid isn't out. It's just frozen. Just clean it off and keep going!" Emmett contradicted with Rose.

"Windshield wiper fluid doesn't freeze, dumb ass!" Rose turned and gave him the death stare.

"Whatever, no it doesn't. Just clean it off!" Emmett huffed. Rose looked at me trying o convey she knew what she was talking about. In Rochester, we stopped and finally got the fluid. He was out, and then Emmett almost put it in the wrong spot.

"Emmett, do you know anything about cars? That is the coolant. It's not wiper fluid. This is the wiper fluid, idiot," Rose laughed at him a little. I saw Emmett blush because he was being shown up by a girl. I felt just as dumb as Emmett did. I didn't know where this stuff went. I tried to take note of where Rosalie put the fluid in case I ever needed to know. She checked a couple of other things before closing the hood. Once that was taken care of we kept driving. The snow was getting progressively worse, and my annoyance was growing as well.

Our last driving switch was in Albany. I was thankful to be done driving. The snow was getting rougher to drive through. I felt a lot more relaxed once Rose took the wheel. Before she was driving like a maniac, but when she need to be, she was a good driver.

When we reached Claremont, I called Edward because it was close to Hanover. It was eleven thirty when I placed the call. He sounded excited and exhausted. I felt bad that we had made my brother stay up so late for our arrival, but we had a sick person and a lot of inconveniences on the drive.

When we finally pulled into his apartment building, everyone was exhausted. I was even tired, but I hadn't slept at all on the drive. I saw Edward open the apartment door on the second floor, and he spotted us getting out of the Jeep. I gave him an over exaggerated wave. He quickly came down the steps and pulled me into a bear hug.

"My little pixie! Where have you been? I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Eddie, but I'm running out of air. I think you're crushing my lungs!" I squeaked at him.

"Sorry," he apologized letting me go. Rose and Emmett were helping Bella out of the car. She had been sleeping the last couple of hours, and was feeling a little better, but not much.

"Here, let me help you guys with your bags," Edward offered. Emmett popped the trunk, and Edward grabbed a couple of bags, and I grabbed mine. Rose came and grabbed the rest. Emmett was stabling out Bella, and then we walked up the steps together. We walked into his apartment and it smelled like autumn. I figured he had sprayed the place down with frebreeze or something before we got here. I looked around. It was the ultimate bachelor pad. Luckily it was cleaned. I shuddered at the though of what it looked like before we came.

"So, this is my place. Jasper is out tonight. Something came up, and he had to leave. He should be back in an hour or so. Whenever last call is at whatever bar he went to. Um, this is my room," He motioned to the first door in the hallway, "And the next door is one bathroom. Then Jasper's room in straight down the hall at the end. He has a bathroom in his room. Rose and Emmett, you'll be staying out on the pull out couch. Bella you can sleep on my bed since you're not feeling well. I'll be on the floor. And Alice, there is a futon in Jasper's room," He finished his little speech.

"Sounds great Edward!" I bounced up at down.

"Aren't you tired Alice. You've been up since the crack of dawn, and didn't sleep a wink the whole car ride," Emmett commented.

"I'm really tired actually. I think we can catch up together tomorrow big brother. We all are really exhausted," I kissed him on the cheek giving him a quick hug and prancing off towards Jasper's room. My nerves were on end. I was excited to see what it looked like. I didn't want to be nosey and go through everything, but I really did want to go through everything.

I walked in, he had blue walls. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room to the left of the bed there was a computer desk with an ancient desktop. That desktop was the holder of some cute messages he had sent. On the right side of the bed there was the futon I was supposed to stay on. I looked around. Mostly, the room was plain and clean. I walked towards his bathroom thinking about getting ready for bed. I walked in, and it looked clean. I was glad they had cleaned the place. It was the average guy's sink. It had a razor, shaving gel, toothbrush, mouthwash, and deodorant. Nothing absurd or weird that I noticed. I checked in his shower to see what kind of shampoo and such he used. I felt like a total creeper. I mean I had never met the man and I was snooping through his stuff. I opened the cabinet and saw his cologne. I couldn't help but smell it. It made my heart pound, it smelled great. How I'd love to smell it on that gorgeous man.

I changed quickly and walked back into his room. Curiosity got the best of me, and I looked at all the pictures in his room. Most of them were of him and Rose or their family. There were no girlfriend pictures or anything weird.

I looked at the time and though that Jasper could be home at any minute. I went over to his desk, though. I couldn't help myself! I went through the drawers. There was extra paper, and pens. Nothing of interest though. I was about to shut the last drawer on the computer desk when I heard a throat clear.

I turned and there in the room was Jasper. He was more God than man. His blond hair looked soft, and made my heart flutter. I bit my lip innocently, and he walked in the room. He was a lot taller than I thought, and his blue eyes twinkled and made my stomach drop. He was wearing a band t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. It wouldn't have looked better if a model were wearing it. My heart went into overdrive as he walked towards me.

"Snooping around were we?" He asked lightly.

"Maybe," I squeaked. I didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm Jasper," He held out his hand. I shut the drawer, got up from the chair and shook his hand.

"Alice." I felt my face flush red. The handshake stopped, but neither of us let go of each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's been too long," He whispered as he brought my hand to his lips. I sighed. This was way too much for tonight.

"Way too long," I agreed. A broader smile played across his face. We stood there frozen for a minute. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt like it were another one of those movie moments.

"Make yourself at home," He finally said pulling away. I felt like all the energy in my body went away after he let go of my hand. I smirked to myself as he walked to the bathroom. He said to make myself at home, and at home I would be in a bed… 837 miles had gotten me here, and I had never been happier. When I hopped into his bed, I couldn't get the smile off my face. His scent was all over, and I could barely handle it.

"I hate to break it to you, but if you're going to be in the bed you might want to go to the other side. That's my side of the bed," He playfully joked when he came back out. Jasper stood there shirtless clad in just boxers. I was shocked, but pleasantly surprised. Definitely more God than man, I thought to myself.


End file.
